warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red river.
Hey its another fan-fic by nightpaw, hope you enjoy what i got so far! The blurb: Young tribe kit hawk that hits water, has a journey never been told before. '' '' '' ~ When the river runs red, nothing is to do.'' '' We all go thirsty, only blood will flow.'' '' Now we have to wait, for the brown hawk to come.'' Because she is the one, the one thats makes river's pure. Proulgue. Two cats with shining blue fur and the scent of moon on their fur, sat on a damp stone talking one about. "But her kin killed you, why are you letting her live" snarled a tom to a she-cat. The she-cat answered quite calmly " I'm letting her live because she is the one who will save the tribe of waving rivers" the she-cat looked at her paws looking for courage. However, there was none.The two cats souls had no hope, no love, no courage. The tom's mind buzzed with rage."If she's so importent, i guess you don't love your own mate anymore" the tom stormed off. " Buzzard that searches prey! come back, i d-do love you" the words were dry but the tom, buzzard, kept on running. Worse matters, he left the she-cat alone with a new dawn on their paws. " When the river runs red, nothing is to do.We will all go thirsty, only blood will flow.Now we wait, for the brown hawk to come, Because she is the one, the one that makes the river pure." Chapter 1. Hawk that hits water, better known as hawk, was a tiny she-kit from the tribe of waving rivers. She snuck up on her sister, wish that was long gone, wish.She was on the other side of the beautiful river. The water swayed back and forth, almost singing a tune to her. Sweet smells from the lily's lured bees to work. Anywho, she was sneaking up on wish, then the great and powerful hawk lept on her and pinned her down! "Got you!" i laughed and wish started to laugh too."Your lucky rock that shades cave diden't hear that!" she said. Rock was me and wish's brother.Meanwhile, our mother, flower that flows in lake, called us to eat our meal. "Rock, wish, hawk come and eat some fish!" yelled flower. Flower had the same fur color as hawk, creamy brown fur and green eyes, i was a smaller version of my mother. Me and my siblings went flat against our mother soft, sleek pelt and ate our fish.Sometimes i felt sorry for the liitle things so i sent a prayer to the fallen ones "thank you for this prey, fallen ones.Bless the day it died." i said. "Go play over there and don't disturb the prey-hunters" my mother ordered. Me and my sister and brother started to play fight. During the night i slept at my mothers side. I looked out of the cave, leaves fell down, she listed the colors that she saw." Brown, yellow and orange" i yawned. The beautiful leaves fell on the exit of the den and one on my nose.I looked at it and left it there, it tickled my nose but so what? The pretty leaf had beauty and pureness.She was led to sleep. A starry forest was left to her, a river with red, icky stuff she had never seen before behold her. She put her paw in the red river and then took it out. The red stuff oozed from her paw. It looked yucky and her distaste for it had grew more when it went in her claws. There was no water in the river, the cats who live here must be oh so thirsty! Then a black she-cat appreered out of no where. She had the scent of moon, she must be a fallen one. "This is what will happen to your tribe if you don't react to the river," the she-cat said." your the only one who can stop it!" she said. "I'll do what i can to stop this" i gulped.This red river was a river of blood. The cat started to disapeer. "Wait, don't go what is your name!" i yowled. "Night thats black and cold" Chapter 2. "Don't go, night thats black and-" i yowled through out the night when wish nudged me to get up.. "Stop screaming, your scaring all the eagles away!" she hissed. "Sorry" i got up and padded out of the den. Morning was always beautiful, she thought. Then she remembererd night, she would have to tell the tribe's leader, grass that waves in air. She crept to his den and mewled for him to wake up. "Whos there" yawned grass. "Me, hawk that hits water" i said. "What is it kit" he mewed. I took a deep breath and said the words. "I had a dream last night, where i was in the hunting woods where the big stream flows and" i paused. "And what?" asked grass. " And the river was red and icky- blood. There was blood in our river and this cat named night thats black and cold told me our river will be filled with blood if we don't react to it" i saw his eyes widen. "A-anything else hawk?" he asked shaking. I nodded my head and sighed." she said i am the only one who makes the river's pure, so i guess i'm the only one who can stop it" i said not to mention me and grass were both shaking. "Go out i will ask breeze that carries leaves if she has any answers." he beckoned me to get out. I felt the warm sun on my back and my eyes reflected a puddle. I felt sad, soon this pretty little puddle will be a splash of blood. I picked up a fish that the prey-hunters catched and wolfed it down. "Ha,ha little kits" i heard that cruel voice once again. I turned around to see, the older kits bulling my brother and sister. Their names were sun that shines down, a yellow she-kit and claw that fell to ground, a white tom. I sank my claws to the ground, i'm not going to let them win the battles anymore, cause' i had a great idea. I ran up to them and tackled sun "Why do you think you can bully younger kits all you want!" i hissed. Sun pushed me off but i landed on all fours. "We don't, we just think they're runts" claw hissed. "Your going be sorry when i tell the healer, breeze" i hissed as they exchanged worried glances. They turned serouis again." no you won't, were going to tell our momma!" hissed sun. Now they were in big trouble. Chapter 3 Me and my litter-mates ran blindly into a bush while claw and sun walked smugly to their mother, crow that steals prey. I hated her, one, her name is horrible, two, She was horrible. We hid in the bush as sun and claw returned with their mother,crow. "They were right here!" hissed claw gruffly." Well, their not here anymore" crow spat in disgust. For one moment, i thought we were safe, but i was wrong.. "I'll tell grass" she said. Then, i really began to panick, without any sense of where i was going, i rushed into the healer's den. "Anything wrong, dear?" i heard the same calm voice of breeze as i fell at her paws. I told her about crow and the other kits, and she shook her head. "Crow has no idea what she does anymore, her mother's death had filled her heart with pure hatred." breeze mewed and nodded her head for wish and rock to come in. "Well, how come claw and sun are so mean!" wish hissed. "They take after their mother's treachery." we all laughed, they just want to be like their mother. "Those kits, their in there!" i heard claw hiss. "They've done nothing wrong, grass" breeze said and raised a paw. "It's those two that have been making all the trouble" she looked at sun and claw. "My kits would never do such a thing!" snarled crow in breeze's face, but she remained calm. "Do not, argue with the healer crow" said grass and he looked upon us. "Hawk has a destiny that could save us all one they" he said and breeze nodded her head. "I've heard, starclan sent me the red river omen" Red river. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ I tossed and turned in my sleep last night, the words burned my ears. "Red river, red river, red river" those two words were my worst nightmares. When i figured out it was no luck falling asleep i got up and padded to a tree. I climbed it to the top. When i was at the top i looked at the moon. It was pretty, and i felt the breathing of the dead ones, the fallen ones. I looked at the river.I would be a to-be soon. Then i would have to accept my destiny. Chapter 4 "Tonight, sun and claw will now both be cave-guard to-be's, claw your trainer will be pool that reflects the sun! You sun, you trainer will be moon that shines brightly!" grass beamed. Then every cat went back to what they were doing. You see, here in the tribe is nothing like a clan cats life. When a cat gains a higher rank, we never cheer their names and they don't take on night vigil.Also, leaders don't get nine lives, healer's do. That's why i wanted to be a healer.Not just to have nine lives, to help my tribemates in a different way. I padded to the great fall, it was the biggest waterfall i ever saw. She imagined, the blood falling down into a lake stained red, cats dead all over the place. Wait, i never thought of dead cats all over the place?! "That was an omen, dear friend" i saw night behind me from the corner of my eye. I turned around, looking at night's face."Omen?" i asked harshly. "Yes" she hissed. "Well, here's a trick question, can i be healer?!" i asked. "Of course you can, thats your destiny though the fallen ones don't know everything, i know that your supposed to be a healer!!!!!!!!!" she snarled. "Ok...." i said. I started to back us watching her eyes burn my cream brown pelt.Though it she was faking, her eyes looked like she was going to set my fur on fire. I whipped around and raced to camp, my ears flying. When i got to camp i saw a beautiful trout on our tribe kill's pile.I ignored it and went off in a shady corner of a tree stump and started to think. I looked back at the stump again. I was so shocked and nearly passed out. "Blood, blood on the stump!!!!!!!!!" Chapter 5 The cats nearby crowed at the stump and around me, as while i shook. I looked around at the cats, everything was going strange. The world was twirling and grass padded up to me, his words sounded like a crow call to me. "Hawk, hawk, hawk that hits water! Can you hear me!?" he asked. "Pawk, pawk, pawk twat mits hawter! Cwan woo hearle meh!?" thats what it sounded like to me. I shook my head, as in yes, though if i diden't feel so sick i would have said no. Then, everything went black. All i heard was a thump on the ground and a familer screams. After that i was out like a light. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ I slowly woke up and everything was blurry. I was in the healer's den. I saw the healer - breeze. "Who, what, where, when?!" i screamed.I swear that day was one of the most frightning ones of my life. "Shh, it's ok little one, breeze is going to get some herbs" she said calmly. I watched as she picked up herbs, i tryed to remember them. "Marigold, feverfew and- and borage" i said quietly. "You going to be a healer" breeze chuckled. "Yes, its part of my destiny' i said proudly. Breeze's jaw dropped wide open. "The fallen ones sent you that?!" she exclaimed. "Yes, this cat named night told me" i said. "Ah night, my beloved sister, killed during the swarm of eagles" she said."She is your sister?!" i said/ "Yes, now i must go find herbs" she said and walked off. Meanwhile, i padded out of the den.The sunlight burnt my eyes, so i went back into the den. I also heard the co-leader, ground shakes like hungry.Anywho, ground was talking about the bloody stump. "Its cat blood, but not hawk's, must be a eagle that killed a poor collered cat" he said. Collored cats, are cats that live with no-furs.They are soft, weak and aboustly stupid. My claws slid out, why would a collorerd cat tress pass? "Stupid no-furs, made me pass out with their cats dieing behind me" i muttered silently. I went to the river. When i got there, i stood my ground.The time of the red river had come. PS: more coming soon